Glow in the Dark
This is for Dawn's contest. Enjoy it! [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|''' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 01:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC) The glow comes forth, '' ''and shines it's light. But when darkness comes, it shatters like love. Main Characters: Blossom: Loner who becomes part of RainClan when a disaster happens. She is an orange she-cat with white spots. Her tail is white, and she is very quiet. She rarely talks, but shows a lot of emotion. She had a family in her loner den, dying from starvation. They perisjed when a Twoleg monster passed by, not knowing that they were there. Flashfur: A Golden tom with a brown tail. He can be rude sometimes, but he is kind to his friends and wants to protect them all. He guards his feelings very well and is very protective. He lives in RainClan. He is loyal to his Clan and never thinks of betraying it, even if he has to betray his own love. Prologue: Rain stood gasping on the top of the rocks. There were so many cats down there, wailing for help. He stood up, loosened his muscles, then leaped for the water. The flood was over coming all the cats. Many were drowning by the tremendous strength of the water. It pulls until you give up, then it swallows you whole. Rain raised his battered, bleeding, gray paws to deflect the water. He pushed against it, unsure how he could hold the water back. A ginger tom stared at Rain. "How did you do that?" he asked in awe. Rain shook his head, unable to reply. His strength was ebbing fast, but he wasn't going to give up until all the cats were safe. Holding back the water, he saw a young she-cat the color of a rose. She was gasping, struggling to save herself. Rain stared at her. She was so beautiful. Rain wasn't going to let her die. He raced forward, trying to reach her in time. Her body floated on the water surface, showing her agonized face. Rain finally reached her, and scooped her up. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she fell against Rain's sodden pelt. She whispered, "Save my kit..." Rain whispered, "Stay with me, please!" But she was gone. Rain didn't care what her original name was, but he named her Rose, for her cream-colored pelt. He caressed her, barely strong enough to hold the water back. All the cats were safe, but Rain didn't know how he was going to survive. He leap up, trying to let the water flow as fast as it could away from the cats. Away from his home. Rain stood in front of the cats, staring at them. They were all bowing down to him as leader. Behind him was gorse tunnel that lead to a wide, enclosed camp. All the cats were declaring him leader, as to show his courage for helping all these cats. The camp was the only place not destroyed by the flood, so they had decided to make a Clan, with Rain as leader. Rain padded into the tunnel, aware that he was going to get his nine lives. "Come, savior of all cats. You shall become the leader of RainClan." Black, his father, stepped forward. "With this live, I give you hope. Even in times of danger, you will always have hope." Russet, his older sister, was next. "With this live, I give you strength. You must be strong for the danger coming." "With this life, I give you guidance. You will need it when the time comes." That was Shard, his youngest sister. His mentor, Roar mewed. "With this life, I give you sincerity. You must be sincere at all times." Rain's mother, Sun, padded forward. She touched her nose to her son's, making him flinch. "With this life, I give you love. Love can be harsh, but do not fear it." Rain shivered. These lives were piling up in him, leaving him cold and soaked in sweat. Just four more to go. Ginger, his best friend, came up. "With this life, I give you bravery. You will be brave when danger comes. Never fear, StarClan is always at your side." Petal brushed against Rain's pelt. "With this life, I give you triumph. You will be triumph in many battles to come." Claw touched noses and growled. "With this life, I give you faith. Use it wisely and never lose faith." Bush smiled and murmured. "With this life, I give you nobility. You shall become the best leader of all time." "Rain, from this moment on, you shall be known as Rainstar. Guide your Clan well, and remember, never let the Clan leave the camp. Destruction will follow if you do." Life was good, but Rainstar had not been able to help Rose with his promise. Her kit had disappeared. Fluff sighed. She had escaped the flood. She had no idea where her mother was, or any of the cats that had lived with her. she must have ran the wrong way. She searched for signs of cats. After walking in aimless circles, Fluff gave up. She didn't know where to search. With her stomach grumbling and no signs of cats, Fluff sat down defeated. But there was somebody nearby. "How are you doing?" a deep voice growled. Fluff started, unsure where the voice came from. A blue-grey tom the color of water apppeared. "My name is Ocean, and I can help you." From then on, Ocean and Fluff lived together, giving birth to five kits. "And they shall be named, Blossom, Trek, Straw, Flower, and Shimmer." Chapter One: Blossom strolled through the forest, looking for prey. She wanted to be able to save her family, who were lying in the den, starving. She didn't know how she was going to get so much prey for Straw, Trek, Flower, and little Shimmer. They were all one moon old, so they didn't know how to hunt yet. Her parents Ocean and Fluff and left because they didn't want to raise five kittens in a drought. Blossom was eight moons old, but she wasn't enough to feed all her littermates. Little Shimmer refuses to eat if there wasn't enough food. She would tell us, "It doesn't matter if I leave, but you guys help the most in hunting. I shouldn't have to eat and let our hunters die of hunger." Blossom had disagreed, Shimmer was not one to go back on her word. She may be the littlest but she had a way with words. Blossom didn't want to argue with her. Shimmer was too cute to argue against. Sniffing the air, Blossom scented some cats nearby. She thought, Did I wander too far? Did I go toward RainClan's territory? Oh. But she was at the Lightning Tree, and RainClan was at the Shore Rock. Weird. Blossom wasn't anywhere near RainClan, yet... Flashfur didn't feel well. With all the Twolegs nearby, prey was poor. Not only was there Twolegs, but the forest area was having a drought. This greenleaf season wasn't going well. He felt like there was a family out there, needing RainClan's help. But when he mentioned that to Rainstar, he dismissed Flashfur right away. Rainstar had mewed, "Well, if there were cats out there who need our help, we don't have to help them. They chose not to be part of the Clan, so it's their fault that they are suffering." Flashfur retorted, "But we are suffering too! So why not help others, if you want to help your Clan?" "What do we know about rogues and loners? It is my decision. You are dismissed, Flashfur." Rainstar had mewed coldly. Flashfur had padded out of the den glumly, wondering if he should sneak out to help them. Then he vetoed that idea. He was already in enough trouble, and he didn't want Rainstar to get even more angry at him. Rainstar was always king of the Clan. You couldn't do anything to please him these days. To Rainstar, we were all his servants, because he saved us from the flood. Nobody really knows how he saved them... That night, he slept badly. He kept dreaming about Twolegs moving in, and destroying the entire forest. If the Twolegs knew that the Clan was there, they wouldn't have tried to tear down the forest with us in it. But they didn't know we were there. They had to move. Yet, RainClan was already moving toward the forest, because Twolegs from the other side has already been invading RainClan's territory. He started to dream again, Twolegs were invading. "Quick!" Rainstar shouted, "We have to escape! Head away from the forest!" Flashfur and the rest of the Clan scurried toward the plains. As they dashed for the border, a huge, roaring monster leaped out of the hills and' charged at the Clan. Flashfur screeched and hurried back toward the forest. But none of the other cats had moved.'' He watched as one by one, RainClan was demolished by the oncoming monster. Flashfur watched as Rainstar fell, howling to the sky. Others fell wordlessly, too overcome by shock to yowl. Lastly, Flashfur watched as Morningkit wailed as her mother was swallowed by the jaws of the monster. ''Then, Morningkit turned and stared at Flashfur in horror. She was about to be swallowed by the terrible monster. As Flashfur watched, Morningkit was tossed into the clamping jaws, and she disappeared from Flashfur's view. What was so horrible about that part was, Morningkit had been staring at Flashfur all along. Her eyes blaming him for not helping the Clan...'' Flashfur woke up with a start. The Clan was starting to wake up, getting up to their daily duties. Yet, Flashfur didn't feel that well. His head throbbed from the horrifying dream, the images still alive in his mind. Suddenly, he felt someone staring at him. He turned slowly, then froze. The little kit was staring at him so intently, and it felt like those pair of eyes were still blaming him for what had happened in the dream. But it hadn't happened yet, so why would this kit be staring at him? The little kit continued staring at Flashfur, watching him closely. Flashfur shuddered. This kit, Morningkit... Chapter Two: Blossom stared at the horizon. RainClan was so close now, it made it hard for blossom to hunt for her family. Blossom wished Ocean was still here. He was a strong, muscular cat who would have no trouble feeding the five littermates. But he had left, feeling as if he couldn't stand helping her littermates. Fluff had been the same. Yet she had no reason to leave. Little Shimmer still needed milk, and the prey never settled well in her stomach. Fluff had only left because Ocean had left. Fluff was still a healthy mother, unlike Ocean who had worked to the bone in order to keep them alive. Blossom remembered Fluff's words. "I don't have to be here for you. You only need Blossom. She'll take care of you. I need Ocean with me, and we are going to a luxurious place." Blossom had protested, "We need you! Take us with you!" Fluff dismissed her without sadness, "You don't need us. Soon the drought will be over, and you will grow up in peace. Go ahead now, go hunt for each other." As Fluff left, Blossom had refused to say good-bye. None of her littermates had. Not even little Shimmer, who had been closest to Fluff. Fluff just walked away, waving her tail in joy. Blossom had been frustrated. Fluff hadn't even bothered helping the five littermates. They had been left alone. Yet Blossom had helped to hunt... Blossom sighed. There was nothing she could do now about the past. She had to work for the future. Now was the time to hunt. But the image never left her mind, how Fluff had given up her kits to live somewhere better. She headed out toward the lake, wanting to feel the ocean breeze. The breeze always made her feel better, and more relaxed. Her heart started to beat slower, and she began to forget about Fluff and Ocean. But the peace did not last. A roaring sound began to shake the earth, and Blossom was thrown off her feet. She let out a small yowl, and then clamped her mouth shut. Anything could hear her yowl like that, and Blossom knew that she couldn't let anything catch her. Sprinting back toward the den, she heard mewls of fear. Her littermates. Her four other little siblings. She had to get to them. When Blossom got to the top of the hill, she stopped in fear. No... A huge, green monster with jaws was stomping its way to Blossom's littermates. They wailed in fear, waiting for Blossom to come back. Blossom took a deep breath. She was going to save them. She had to. Blossom dashed down the hill, trying to reach the den first. Running around roots and leaves, she finally reached the den. Gasping, Blossom flung her littermates out, trying to make sure they reach safety. Shimmer was the first out. She helped the others scramble out of the den. But the monster was among them. Blossom shrieked in fear and flung herself forward. But Trek was already in the jaws of the monster. "No! Trek!" Blossom screamed. Her little brother. Gone like the wind. It was too late to save Trek, but she could still save the others. But as Blossom watched, one by one, her four littermates were swallowed by the monster. No... not them. Shimmer was screaming, "Blossom! Go! It's too late. Save yourself..." Shimmer was right. With tears in her eyes, Blossom dashed away, toward RainClan. She thought, StarClan, let them sing in my heart... We sing in your heart forever, while the breeze flies by. Life will go on, '' ''even without the little glow. Flashfur was dreaming again. This time, the dreams were more vivid. Showing cats wailing as their mother and father left them alone. All alone in the dark. ''An orange she-cat with white spots that looked like blossoms was racing down a hill. She had a determined look as she got closer to the green monster. Four other kittens were in the small den, wailing in fear. The orange she-cat lunged forward, flinging the kits o'u'''t. As Flashfur watched, a little pale she-cat helped her littermates out as the orange she-cat flung herself forward to protect the others. All five of them were thin and they struggled to run out of the way of the monster. As Flashfur continued to watch, a brown tom was flung into the jaws of the monster. He wailed in fear as he disappeared from sight. Flashfur heard the orange she-cat scream, "No Trek!" The orange she-cat was sick with horror. She continued to try to save the others, but soon, everyone one of them had been swallowed by the monster. Except one. The orange she-cat. The little pale she-cat was calling out to the orange she-cat. She was mewing, "Blossom! Go! Its too late. Save yourself..." The dream ended, and Flashfur woke up panting with horror. Blossom, that orange she-cat had suffered from losing all her littermates, or whatever those cats meant to her. She seemed so anguished as she ran away from the monster, leaving those cats behind. Getting up slowly, Flashfur thought, These two dreams have to be connected. They are both foretelling the same messages. Monsters are going to tear this place apart. Chapter Three: Flashfur was frustrated. Again, Rainstar had refused to listen to Flashfur's warning. Flashfur had told Rainstar about both dreams, but Rainstar had mewed, I'm sure it is just nightmares. We don't have to worry about anything." "But what is the chance that I would get the same dream twice?" "You didn't get the same dream twice. They were different." Rainstar retorted. Flashfur bristled, "But the images were the same. Both had monsters killing cats and tearing up the earth." Rainstar shrugged, "You have a big imagination. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. You are dismissed." Flashfur wanted to disrespect his leader, but the leader of RainClan had saved them all from a big disaster. "Quickly. Head for that crooked tree. I'll save you from this disaster." Rainstar had yowled. Flash was up a tree in a flash, trying to save himself. Rainstar stared at the oncoming wave, and smashed his own paws against it. Flash gasped, Rainstar had stopped the wave with his very own paws. That had made him leader, and founder of RainClan. For all his help, every loner saved had joined his Clan, vowing to serve him for life. Flashfur had stalked out angrily, wondering why StarClan had made Rainstar leader. All he did was dismiss Flashfur's warnings, and go on living in his luxurious den. Sure, he saved the Clan, but he hadn't done anything else to help the Clan. Flashfur appeared outside, then froze. Morningkit... She was staring at him again. He felt the dream creep up on him, telling him an omen. One blossom with fall for the flash of light. But when the darkness comes, everything will shatter like love. Morningkit looked away, but then padded toward him. She nuzzled her muzzle into his fur and murmured, "I don't want the Clan to go. Promise me you will help to save the Clan." "I will." "But it might cost you something. You might have to give up your own love." Flashfur flinched at that, but he still whispered, "I will." He heard rustling from the gorse tunnel and looked up. A familiar orange she-cat padded out of the gorse tunnel. She looked around and murmured, "Is this RainClan?" Blossom felt hollow. Her littermates gone. Trek, Straw, and little Shimmer. Lovable Shimmer. Why? But she knew what she had to do. Head for RainClan. That was what she was going to do. She headed out for Shore Rock, then stopped in confusion once again as she hit the RainClan border at the Lightning Tree. Oh right. RainClan is moving their borders. Blossom considered waiting at the border for a patrol, but she heard the distant roar of the monster. She decided to head for the camp. She wandered aimlessly around the territory, thinking about her littermates. They had sacrificed themselves because she couldn't save them, and then she had to leave them like that to save her own fur. She shook her head, trying to clear all the bad thoughts. She was here right now to join the Clans. Not to think about her fallen littermates. She would mourn them later. When this danger was over. She raced away from the monster, leaving the monster far behind. She sniffed the air, wondering if she was getting closer to RainClan's camp. Nope. No scent. She doubled back, sniffing the sir for any scents. Still no luck. Then, she heard two cats talking, "...Twolegs getting closer..." "...should tell Rainstar..." "...won't listen..." "...StarClan told him..." Then the two cats were heading onward. Blossom crept after them, hoping that they were heading toward the camp. At last, she saw a gorse tunnel ahead of her. Waiting until the two cats went through, she crossed through the gorse tunnel. Chapter Four: As Blossom walked into the sandy clearing, everyone turned to look at her. She flinched back and mewed quietly, "Hi. I'm Blossom, and I would-" Rainstar stepped out. His shiny gray coat dazzled everyone's eyes. he stood in the middle of the camp, staring straight at Blossom. Blossom stared back, mortified. She didn't what to do. Who was this gray-coated cat? He seemed so regal, standing in the middle of the camp, receiving the stares of his Clanmates. Was it possible that this was the great Rainstar? She took a step back, and bowed her head. Rainstar nodded slightly to her, then asked, "So. What are you doing here, Blossom?" "I want to join your Clan." Her words rang confidently around the camp. Suddenly, her eyes darted to a golden-furred tom. He had a brown tail, and his eyes made her feel all warm. She stared at him, breathing slightly faster. When he was about to turn, Blossom quickly turned back to Rainstar. Rainstar mewed, "So you want to join our Clan." "Yes." "Then we will have your apprentice ceremony immediately. Blossom, from this moment on, until you reach your warrior name, you will be known as Blossompaw. Your mentor will be Flashfur." Blossompaw let out a small gasp. Flashfur was the cat she saw earlier. "Now go touch noses with him." She obeyed and touched noses with Flashfur, breathing in his scent. Oh... he smiled down at her and whispered, "I'll make you the best warrior I can." Blossompaw smiled back at him, drowning in his scent. Flashfur... Suddenly, there was a terrible noise. Blossompaw jerked up, looking around. That noise... She wailed, "The monster is coming!" The Clan began to panic. The monster... It could destroy everything! Flashfur was at Blossompaw's side, murmuring quietly to her. She nodded, and they headed toward Rainstar's den. Flashfur was thinking, Blossompaw... Her wonderful scent is just overwhelming. I have to tell her how much I love her... Chapter Five: Blossompaw danced up toward Flashfur. "What are we going to do today? Hunting? Fighting?" Flashfur smiled. "How do you like hunting?" Blossompaw squealed with delight. Her laughter made Flashfur's heart melt in the morning sun. She was just so beautiful, that Flashfur's breath caught in his throat. He smiled down at her, making her laugh and twirl. "Let's go, before the sun melts us." They dashed out, racing for the river. Flashfur was having the time of his life. He poked Blossompaw, making her squeal and dash away. They rolled by the river, falling in laughing. They lay on the grass, staring at the sky. Flashfur mewed, "Okay, we should get on to hunting. She nodded, her eyes still full of happiness. Blossompaw bounced up to the river. "Are we fishing?" Flashfur nodded. "Yup. Then we're going to hunt rabbits." They sat side by side at the river, waiting for fish to appear. "So you have to wait for the fish to appear, and you can't let your shadow fall over the river. Now as soon as a fish appears like this one..." He scooped up a fish with a quick paw. "Then you scoop it up as fast as you can, then put it on the ground, and kill it!" She nodded, concentrating hard. Flashfur sat back, and watched Blossompaw's progress. She dabbed a paw into the river, lunging for a fish. She managed to hook up a fish, throwing it backwards, hitting him in the face. "Gah!" Flashfur sputtered. "What... Why did you throw the fish at me?" Blossompaw killed it with her paw. She smiled and mewed. "You told me to put it down on the bank and kill it. I did! You never said anything about not being able to throw it at you. So I did." Flashfur gaped at her. Blossompaw took one look at Flashfur, then burst out laughing. "Oh, Flashfur, your face was priceless!" He guffawed, unable to keep back the laughter. She sat down next to him, teasing him with her fish. They laughed and rolled, enjoying the sunlight. Though the happiness didn't last. A monster's roar startled them, but it was far away. But it was coming closer. Flashfur sat up, and told Blossompaw, who was still laughing. "I think you will get your warrior name soon. With all this training, you're bound to become a warrior." Her eyes were shining with happiness. "Really? You think so?" "I know so. Come on, let's go back to camp and report the monsters." Chapter Six: Rainstar raised his head, "Yes? Is there something you would like, Flashfur, Blossompaw?" Blossompaw nodded, "You see, Rainstar, there is a Twoleg monster heading toward us. We should evacuate before it destroys us." Rainstar flicked his gray tail, "How do you know it will destroy us? RainClan won't evacuate until the danger is clear." Blossompaw began to bristle, but Flashfur bowed his head, and dragged Blossompaw outside. "I warned you he would be difficult. He doesn't listen to advice very much. Something to do with StarClan." She nodded, feeling depressed. But with Flashfur at her side, everything was at peace. She could live in this moment forever, having Flashfur say the very words in her ears, "I love you..." Flashfur streched with Blossompaw next to him. He froze. Someone was looking at him. Morningkit. Again. She stared at him with wild-eyes, then he understood. One petal will fall to the ground, withering like a dead rose. She will fall with her heart shattered, crying in the morning sun. Flasfhur remembered what he had promised. Oh... Blossompaw... His promise would tear them apart. Rainstar thought as he watched over his beloved Clan, I don't want to leave this place. This was where I founded RainClan. If I leave, and this place gets destroyed, and StarClan. I cannot betray StarClan... Both Flashfur and Blossompaw were right, but it didn't seem right to get rid of the place he had come to love... Flashfur curled up, ready to sleep. But he couldn't. He wanted Blossompaw to become a warrior. That way, the two of them could sleep forever, their hearts always merged together. Blossompaw was training well, but the monsters were still steadily advancing. They tore down trees, tore apart marshes, the plains. RainClan was in ruins. But Rainstar still refused to move. He had said, "As long as we have our camp, then we will be safe." What a stubborn leader! Couldn't Rainstar see that the camp was already in danger? That if we wait for the monster to be on top of us, then it will be too late. Too late to save the Clan. But Flashfur didn't want to worry about that. Tomorrow, Blossompaw was getting her warrior name. It would be time for them to finally become mates. Tomorrow would be perfect. It was the next day. Flashfur stretched and headed outside. Sure enough, Rainstar stood on the Highstone, calling out to his Clan. He felt dull. Blossompaw... Was she really his love? He couldn't choose now, especially because he had promised to Morningkit. Even if you have to give up you love... "Cats of RainClan, gather around the Highstone for a Clan meeting!" As soon as the Clan was gathered, Rainstar yowled, "Now, one apprentice is ready to receive her warrior name. Blossompaw, come forward." She stepped forward nervously. Flashfur continued to watch, feeling worse. He knew she loved him, but his feelings didn't matter anymore. Her orange fur fluffed up, making Flashfur's heartache. He couldn't stand not being with her, but he had to save the Clan. On his promise. "I, Rainstar, leader of RainClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned well to understand the warrior code, and I give her warrior name." "Blossompaw, do you pledge upon the warrior code to protect and help your Clan?" She whispered, "I do." He watched as her eyes shined happily. Not able to wait for the end of the day, where she got to stay with Flashfur. Flashfur wanted her. He wanted her so badly. But he couldn't. The closer they became, then the worse the heartbreak would be. "Then by the powers of our warrior ancestors, I give you your warrior name. Blossompaw, from this moment on, you will be known as, Blossomfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome as a full warrior of RainClan." The newly named Blossomfur licked her Clan leader's shoulder, and headed toward Flashfur. "Blossomfur! Blossomfur! Blossom-" Their happy chants were broken off as a monster broke into the camp. Rainstar's eyes clouded as he turned on Blossomfur. "You!" "You have caused this on my Clan. You are no longer a warrior, or a member of RainClan. Leave!" Blossomfur gaped. She had just been made a warrior. Now Rainstar was blaming it all on her. And he expected her to leave her Clan. And Flashfur. She looked around the clearing. None of them were looking worried. They just nodded and waited for her to leave. But one face. Blossomfur looked at one face. One that tore her heart apart. Flashfur was looking at her sadly, "I don't want my Clan to be in danger. Leave, Blossomfur, and take the Twolegs with you. Don't endanger us." And me. I didn't want Blossomfur to go, but it was for the safety of the Clan. Rainstar might have been a bad leader, but he did save us from the disaster, forming RainClan... My promise... It tore us apart... Flashfur thought silently, watching Blossomfur. Flashfur didn't want Blossomfur here. It tore her heart into a million pieces, making her heartbroken. She whispered to Flashfur, "I thought you loved me." Then she ran off into the wilderness. Epilogue: Life goes on, as it never ends. Love lives once, then it becomes a bend. Blossoms of courage, falls deep in love. But a flash of light, blinds her heart. Leaving her broken. When the glow comes forth, and shines its light. But when darkness comes, all that is left is one broken heart. '''The End! Hope you enjoyed this! Author's Note: In the end, when Blossomfur left, Flashfur didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay, because he loved her. But in the front, (middle), Flashfur promised Morningkit to protect his Clan no matter what, even over love. So Flashfur had no choice, but to give up Blossomfur. Blossomfur left thinking that Flashfur didn't love her. She went into the wild, and found a safer place to live. But if you want an after story, tell me in the comments! Rainstar never let the Clan leave the camp, because StarClan had warned him not to. Plus, it was sacred to Rainstar, because it was the only place, not destroyed by the flood. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics